


Gut feeling

by AvengersShip



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Luigi ate too much. Princess Daisy is there to help
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Gut feeling

**Author's Note:**

> got the motivation to write something else because Luigi is Life.  
And Princess Daisy being the stronger of the pair is my hot chocolate ~~~

"It hurts...." Luigi groaned, holding his stomach.

"That's what you get for eating too much, Weegie~" Daisy teased, walking over to the green plumber as he rolled on his other side. 

"You forced me to eat something when I walked through your door!" Luigi argued.

"Because your stomach kept making hungry noises and I was getting sick of it!" Daisy sat on the couch and that's when Luigi saw what she has in her hands.

"What's that?" 

"Medicine. Now then," Untwisting the cap, she tips the bottle and the clear liquid literally oozes out. Luigi flinched and his stomach churned.

"Looks gross."

"Maybe, but it'll settle that tummy of yours." Daisy sets the bottle down on the coffee table and turns with the spoon coming to hover under the man's mustache. "Open up."

Luigi thought about not doing so when he peered at the goopey slosh. His lips thinned and his face leaned back an inch, but a strong grip on his jaw stopped him and his head is forcefully tipped up when he fought to bring it down out of reflex.

"Luigi, don't be a baby." Daisy scolded. "Open up and take your medicine. Don't make me force you."

That got a wide eyes reaction and a small jerky nod before opening his up for the spoon to disappear under his stache and feel the cool liquid go down his throat.

"Eeyeck!" He coughed and yanked his face out of Daisy's grip, recoiling at the taste and feeling his muscles constrict in disgust. 

The brunette princess laughed and gets up from the couch to fetch a glass of water. Returning to her spot, she passes Luigi the cup and he takes it, sipping a couple to wash away the bitter taste.

"I know it sucks to take, but you'll feel better in a while."

"I know....," He smiled at her, "Thank you."

"No problem! Now then, let's watch a little TV."

\-------------

Daisy would watch Luigi from the corner of her eye whenever he'd shift in his spot on the other end of the couch. 

The discomfort look he displayed earlier has lessened as the medicine slowly began to take effect but it has yet to leave entirely. He squirmed but not so much to draw attention. This made Daisy frown.

"Luigi."

He looks over at her. "Yes?"

"Come, here." He blinked in surprised when she pats her lap. 

"Wha-Huh?" He flushed red and his body tensed. When he didn't move for a while, Daisy sighed and moved over to the other end where he was and raised her hand, before stopping herself.

"May I?" She asked.

Luigi was no good with others touching him since got negative reactions of shrieking, flinching, and flailing. Mostly in self defense. The Mushroom Kingdom has many dangers and unexpected surprises from high and low that cannot be explained. For the Mario Brothers, it's a wild card. For Luigi, it means death. There is no safety without his big brother there with him. A few friends they've made in their journeys don't resonate or build the same trust with Luigi but there isn't much to build when those friends are Mario's. He can't say that no one he meets can't be trusted, but he doesn't have friends beyond his brother, Peach, Toad, and Daisy. But with Daisy, well it's complicated.

Luigi likes Daisy. A boarder line crush is in order. He wants to do everything to impress her. But his anxiety and cowardly demeanor wouldn't let him do anything except cower behind Daisy when Bowser made an ambush on them. But Daisy liked him. She liked him just fine and treated him with the same amount of respect she did with his older brother Mario. She just was a bit rough and not as princess-like like her cousin Peach. She can take care of herself.

And she seems to want to do the same with him. No one but Mario wanted to fuss over Luigi.

He nods and she gently rests her hand on his shoulder. Bringing her other hand to do the same thing, she gets him to lie on his back with his head on her lap. Then, she unclips his buckles.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" He stammered, growing redder and redder as she pulled his overalls down a bit to free the Hem of his shirt.

"Constriction of the clothes can cut off circulation and limit breathing in the chest and abdomen." She explains. She fingers the green fabric before staring Luigi in the eye with a calm expression. "Is this okay?"

"I ... well, umm, y-yeah." He stuttered, trying to keep eye contact but feeling his face is on fire and his heart racing a marathon as he brings his hands up to face. His mind screamed 'Mamma Mai Mamma Mai Mamma Mai' over and over again as he felt his shirt pulled up and shivering at the cool air brushing his bare skin.

Daisy held her breath at the sight. 

Little white leech-like scars are scattered near Luigi's lower ribs. One and two are barely seen on his left hip but one long one runs across the pudge of his lower belly underneath his navel. Which is an Outie, Daisy blinked. 

"WAh! D-daisy that tickles!" Luigi said in a hitch pitched squeak, restraining himself from giggling. Daisy didn't realize her hand hover over and rub her ring finger over the soft nub.

"Oh, sorry!" She said it but she doesn't mean it as she circles the button in admiration, causing Luigi to burst with laughter and roll on his side, right into her stomach.

Daisy 'oof'ed and puts a hand on the side of Luigi's head as he giggles in her dress, clutching it.

"Why'd you do that for?" He whined, lifting his head to gaze up at her. It's adorable to look at at this angle.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised," Her other hand rubs soothing circles on his lower back and she felt him tense for a moment. Then he relaxed. "I never knew you had an Outie. And a sensitive one!"

Luigi blushed. "Is that what you wanted to do? I mean, I could've shown you if you asked me, I think, but-"

"Oh no no no, that's not it! I wanted to give you a tummy rub."

"What? Why?"

"To help soothe any leftover aches you might be feeling. I didn't mean to throw you off like this, I got lost in the moment." She didn't lie that she got distracted but didn't go into too much detail. It might set over Luigi's anxiety and make him sick all over again.

"Oh. I'm okay." 

They stay quiet with the TV still playing a show they forgot about in their odd moment. 

Then the green plumber settled on his back and got comfortable again as he gave Daisy a pleading look. "Uh... my stomach still feels kinda sore, i-if you don't mind. I-I mean if you want to, I won't force you...."

Daisy grinned. "I don't mind. Just let me know if I'm doing anything to rough, I don't wanna hurt you, Weegie." She placed her hand on the soft marred skin and began to rub. Luigi closed his eyes and sighed.

He dozed and felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> My arms hurt from typing all this on my phone, but it's worth it~  
Hope you like it ^ ^


End file.
